


Don't Panic

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drugged Will, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Shameless Smut, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes advantage of his position as Will's doctor and slips him a little something extra at their latest appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Finished part one of the adventured of Will's orgasm denial "therapy".

Will showed up at Hannibal's office right after his last patient of the evening, sweating, heaving, eyes darting everywhere but Hannibal.  
"Will?" Hannibal was concerned. "What's troubling you?" Will paced back and forth around Hannibal's office as the doctor closed the door and tried to catch up with him. Hannibal put his hands on Will's shoulders to keep him still, but Will was shaking beneath him.  
"Will, has something happened?" Hannibal was always terribly upset seeing Will like this.  
"It's too much Hannibal. I can't do it, I just, I just can't do it." Will still avoided Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal took Will over to the arm chair next to his desk and sat him down, crouching to his knee on the floor beneath the younger man.  
"Look at me Will." Hannibal lifted Will's head from under his chin so their eyes locked. Will tried to look anywhere else, but finally relented. His pupils were dilated, reflecting Hannibal's face back to him.  
"I need you to breathe deeply for me Will, you're falling into a panic attack." Will's legs rattled beneath him as he desperately gulped for air that seemed to evade him.  
"I think I'm going to be sick" said the young man, sweat trickling down his face.  
"That's the muscles in your stomach contracting. Try to breathe into your diaphragm," Hannibal cooed, "I'm going to get you something to ease your discomfort." Hannibal walked around to the front of his desk, opening the draw. Will tried to relax but he couldn't fill his lungs. Hannibal returned with two small pills that Will easily swallowed dry, without hesitating. 

Hannibal resumed his post, kneeling beneath Will, stroking his leg to guide it to keep it from shaking. Will looked into Hannibal's eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Hannibal." Hannibal smiled a kind, sympathetic smile at his friend. "Nonsense, you have nothing to apologise for." Will smiled at this, finding comfort in the reassurance. As Will could feel his heart rate begin to return to something resembling normal, he felt an embarrassing twinge in his groin and his face became flushed. Hannibal noticed this, but casually continued speaking to Will.  
"I have found that the most successful way to calm a person having a crisis of panic or anxiety, it to force them to focus on something else, body and mind." There was no mistaking it now, Will was mortified as he felt his erection pushing against the zip of his pants.  
"What did you give me?" Will queried, eyes wide with shame.  
"A little cocktail I created to combat panic disorders, a Valium and a Viagra." Hannibal no longer smiled, he was completely serious. He was guiding Will into the only relief from his panic in days.  
"Just relax Will, I assure you I'll be professional." With that, Hannibal carefully unbuckled Will's belt and unzipped his trousers, sliding them down his calfs to rest at his feet. Will's erection was only growing stronger now, with an ache that he had to admit was distracting him from his episode. Hannibal took his large, warm hand and began to slowly, gently caress Will's crotch over his white, cotton briefs. Will couldn't help but cock his head back and moan as the electric touch of the doctor warmed him all over. Hannibal began rubbing him further, coaxing precum through the cotton. Will found himself able to breath right into his gut, and the sensation was miraculous. Hannibal continued his gentle massage and Will could feel himself getting close.  
"Are you nearing the edge of your orgasm Will?" Hannibal inquired all too clinically.  
"Oh yes", Will exhaled, closing his eyes to the pleasure. All of a sudden, Hannibal removed his hand. Will jolted his head upright to see what had happened.  
"I need you to come down from the edge Will. Breathe deeply. Feel your breath fill you. And release." Will was feeling calm, but his cock ached to be touched again. 

When the precum stopped oozing, Hannibal slid Will's underwear down to his ankles and grabbed his slick cock with a force that made Will cry out in ecstasy. Hannibal slowly pumped along the shaft, carefully positioning his fingertips over the sweet spot right below the head. Will knew that if Hannibal was going even a fraction faster he would cum. Will stared at Dr Lecter. The picture of composition and grace. Hair perfectly quaffed on his head, face cleanly shaven right to the skin, impeccable suit somehow showcasing his exquisite muscles. Will had never considered Hannibal like this, not awake anyway. He'd dreamed of him once or twice before, but in his dreams Alana was there also, the three of them. The thought of this stuck in Will's brain like a parasite as Dr Lecter opened his beautiful mouth and Will bucked his hips involuntarily. Hannibal pulled his head back and looked up at Will. "Is this too much for you Will?" Watching Hannibal's lips say those words, his mouth creating suggestive shaped left Will speechless and his cock twitching uncontrollably. "Perhaps this is enough for today Will, we can resume our therapy at your next appointment." Will winced at the words as Hannibal stood up before him, heading back over to his desk. Will began to pull up his underwear when Hannibal scolded him. "Uh uh uh, you can't leave just like that Will." Will's heart fluttered nervously in his chest as he watched Hannibal rummaging through his drawers. He was starting to question the validity of this treatment when he caught a glimpse of something shining in Hannibal's hand. "This is not strictly a psychiatric tool," Hannibal said as he walked back over to Will, "but I have found it to be extremely useful in treating an anxious mind." Will's cock leaked a dribble of precum again as he realised what Hannibal held in his hand. "We're going to have to stop that if we want to fit you in here." Hannibal uttered once again in an entirely too professional tone as he knelt down to Will, cock cage at the ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007108


End file.
